A Nightlight
by DimetriWarrior
Summary: Gate visits Amity Park in his travels and stays at a hotel. Although he wants some shut-eye, it seems someone won't let him.


**Author's Note: I do take requests.**

**Series: Danny Phantom/ Dimension Shift**

**Characters: Gate Shikimuri, Ember McClain**

**Type: One-Shot**

About Gate Shikimuri:

Gate Shikimuri is the boy in the story with natural grey hair and a white streak running through the middle of it. He's got an average build and is around 5 feet and 4 inches tall. His age doesn't match his body, like most immortals. He's not a human but he looks like one. Dimetrians are confused with humans sometimes. He has shiny gray irises. He usually wears a black muscle shirt and a white dress shirt over it unbuttoned and untucked and black dress pants with black and white sneakers.

* * *

"Ugh."

Gate, now finally making it into Amity Park and staying at a hotel, can't seem to get comfortable. The bed is made with two soft comforters. The pillow seems to melt and mold into the side of his face. The view is absolutely… absolutely…

Horrendous. Yeah, that's definitely bugging him. He got a side hotel room. That's all they had left. All he had to stare at was the brick wall of the building next to him. Not only that, the building was abandoned due to a fire (that he knows about because he asked the receptionist about it). The worst part of it all was there was somebody in that decrepit old building rocking out on their electric guitar. No wonder this room was so affordable!

He was getting really tired of this. "I'm getting real tired of this bullshit. I have enough nerve to knock whoever upside their head." He threw an old brick into a (never been broken) window. "HEY! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP OVA HERE!" "Hey dipstick. You know you're gonna have to pay for that, right?" said a feminine voice. "Hah! Says the one in the abandoned building," Gate responded irately. "Dude, this is my pad. Are you gonna pay up? Or am I gonna have to make you pay?" Gate was silent for a while before speaking again. "Please don't joke around like that." He closed the window and, as insurance, closed the curtains. It's not like there was anything to see anyway. He'd much rather see a blood-red curtain than an old brick wall.

Ember was bored. So bored in fact, that she almost didn't feel like grunging on her guitar. Almost. Then again, she wouldn't be Ember McClain anymore if she didn't play her guitar once in a while. …And it's Tuesday. She picks up her guitar and grunges a bit. CRASH! A brick comes flying through the window. TWONK! The brick hits her upside the head. "OW! What the- ?" There's some guy yelling at her now. His voice wasn't that old. A teenage boy perhaps? One who just hit puberty it seems. If that's the case, she'll have no problem toying with him.

"Hey dipstick. You know you're gonna have to pay for that, right?" she said loud, although not screaming. "Hah! Says the one in the abandoned building," said the masculine voice. "Dude, this is my pad. Are you gonna pay up? Or am I gonna have to make you pay?" she asked, getting her guitar ready. "Please don't joke around like that," she heard, followed by the sound of the window closing. "If that's the way you want to play it, then fine." She flew through the walls.

"I thought I made myself clear." Gate sat up and looked in the direction of the voice. Ember revealed herself. "Pay up or die." With that, she blasted Gate to the wall and held him there by his throat. Gate didn't struggle. Struggling now would just make it harder on him. "Do you even know who I am?" Ember asked. Seeing him up close, it didn't seem like he was from around here. He retorted with, "I should be asking you the same question." He teleported out of her grasp. "Hah. It doesn't matter that I don't know you, but-" "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold the phone. You can't just say it doesn't matter but you matter because, quite frankly, if I don't matter to you, you don't matter to me!" Gate then scowled. "You can't just belittle my existence when yours ended years ago!" Ember chuckled. "I might be just a ghost but my music will validate my existence for all eternity!" Gate rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that, but you don't believe that. Why else would you be a ghost?"

Ember was starting to become pissed. "You need to chill, loser. You're-" Gate interrupts again. "Wow. Name-calling? Really? And what makes me a loser? You don't even KNOW me." He turns his back on Ember. "*sigh* I guess you ne-" Ember plays her guitar.

*PLAYING THE EMBER SONG ON HER GUITAR*

"Hm… Ember, huh? That's a pretty forgettable name." "Huh!? What the-? Why aren't you entranced?!" Ember yelled. "Oh, so that was your plan? I bet you didn't realize that I couldn't be affected by your song. It effects only ghosts and humans!" "What are you saying, you're not human?" Ember mused. "Yes, exactly." Ember then burst into laughter while Gate stood there grinning. After a minute, she stop and met Gate's grin. "What are you smiling at, ET?" Gate jumped out the way as Ember was being sucked into the Fenton Thermos. "And that takes care of that." The person looked over. "Are you alright?" "Thanks. She was getting a bit annoying. Thanks…uh…" "Danny Phantom." "Danny Phantom. Has a nice ring to it." Danny flew off. Gate laid back down and watched the curtains, glad he didn't have to expend any energy to fight Ember.

At least it was quiet now.


End file.
